cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Steamtracer
"If you do not like your life, then change it to something you do." - Brad Steamtracer Brad Steamtracer was a Human male Jedi Master who served the Jedi Order during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. A talented Force user, Steamtracer possessed a strong connection to the Force. In addition to his advanced control of the Force, Steamtracer was also a master of all six lightsaber forms, as well as his aptitude of wielding a lightsaber. Order 66 " Today we fight for not only The Survivors, but for the freedom of the galaxy!" -Brad to The Survivors as they charge into battle against some Imperials When Order 66 happened in 19 BBY, Brad was on Ord Mantell. The battle that seemed like it would never end was finally coming to an end. Commander Shadow was next to Brad. Suddenly Shadow's comm buzzed. "One moment," he said. He went into an alley and activated it. It was Palpatine. "The time is now. Execute Order 66, Commander." Shadow nodded. "Yes, my lord." He then deactivated the communicator and walked over to Brad. "General, we need to go. Your life is in serious danger!" Shadow said. Then a Clone Trooper pointed his gun at the back of Brad's head. Shadow shot the Clone in the head. "What is going on?!" Brad shouted. "It's a thing called Order 66. All Clones are supposed to betray the Jedi, but I'm going against it," Shadow replied. "We got to go now!" Brad nodded and activated his communicator. "T7 prep the ship for takeoff now!" He deactivated his communicator. "Allow me to kill these meatbags," HK-62 said. HK-62 killed any Clones that fired at them. BT-49 followed in HK's footsteps. B0-R6 also grabbed his blaster and began firing. They made it to the hangar. Brad and Shadow started killing the Clones and then made it to the Defender. HK-62, BT-49, Shadow, and Brad quickly got on the Defender. Clones began to surround them and fire at the ship. B0-R6 kept bashing and shooting the Clones. "Get on B0!" Brad shouted. "I'm afraid I can't do that, master. If I get on, these Clones will get us all. Leave, now," B0-R6 replied. Brad nodded and then folded the ramp up and closed the door. "Take off now T7!" Brad shouted. The engines roared to life. Brad then watched as B0-R6 was surrounded by Clones. He shot at them as he grabbed explosives and bundled them together in the middle of the hangar. More Clones poured into the hangar. Then B0-R6 got shot in the shoulder. Weakened, he twisted a Clone's neck, barely killing him. Then he got shot in the wrist. B0 crawled to the explosives bundle and fired his blaster. Brad shielded his eyes as the hangar exploded. He watched B0-R6's body, several Clone bodies, and debris fall into the water. "You will be remembered, B0-R6," Brad murmured. Brad then walked to the bridge. T7 whistled and trilled excitedly. "What is it, T7?" Brad questioned. He looked up at the scanners and suddenly remembered the Republic Blockade was still surrounding the planet. "T7, raise the shields! Divert some power from engines!" Brad shouted. The venators opened fire on the ship right as T7 raised the shields. Brad knew he'd have to create a diversion before he could jump to hyperspace, or otherwise the Clones would blast the Defender to bits. He looked around and saw the Vindicator, his former cruiser, which had been heavily damaged during the space battle with the Separatists. "Focus all fire on the Vindicator," Brad told Shadow, who had already taken up position at one of the ship's turrets. Brad piloted around the Vindicator's side, narrowly dodging blaster fire. When he reached the engines of the massive ship, he abruptly halted and fired torpedoes into them. There was a a massive explosion that engulfed the Vindicator. Flames and wreckage caused a nearby cruiser to also explode. The massive explosions distracted the Clones, and the wreckage was picked up by their scanners, causing interference. Brad punched Coruscant's coordinates into the hyperdrive. He pressed the button and rested his hand on the lever. On one of the nearby cruisers, the Justice, there was a presence in the Force. Brad decided it was a dark one, however, and pulled the lever. Kalin Rost sat silently on the bridge of the Justice. "Sir, our scanners lost them," his clone lieutenant said. "Because in the distraction, they escaped," Kalin informed him. "Contact Lord Sidious, he will not be pleased." The Defender landed and the crew got out. "Stay here, I'll be right back," Brad said. He then raised his hood and snuck through the spaceport towards the market district, leaving an encrypted message for all Jedi on the planet to arrive there. Brad stood in the market district as a group of ARC Troopers, led by Commanders Fox and Bly, patrolled the area. Brad saw Master Nalarr, with his hood on, and walked over to him. "Follow me to my ship, it's too dangerous here," Brad said to Nalarr. "Yes, Brad," Nalarr replied. The two began walking. The squad of Clones noticed and followed after them in a fast-walk. Kahar and Nalarr began fast walking, and the Clones jogged towards them. Knowing the Clones were catching onto them, Kahar and Nalarr burst out into a full-out sprint, their hoods whipping back. The Clones darted after them. The two Jedi Masters were clever, leading the Clones through a maze through the city until they arrived at the spaceport. Now at the spaceport, Brad and Nalarr were cornered and had no choice but to fight the Clones. Kahar's companions joined them. They readied their weapons and began fighting the Clones. As Brad cut down ARC Troopers, he was surprised to see Clones being hit by blaster bolts and lightsaber strikes towards the back of the group. Brad turned away from the ARC Troopers and focused on Bly and Fox, now exposed. Bly ran at Brad, but Brad kicked Bly off the spaceport ledge. He fell into an airspeeder and used it to escape back to the Jedi Temple. Fox pulled out a knife and charged towards Kahar. Kahar grabbed Fox's wrist with one hand, yanked the knife with the other, and stabbed Fox in the shoulder with the knife. Fox begged for mercy. "How could I...after what you did to Ahsoka Tano and Fives?" Kahar asked. He then activated his lightsabers and cut Fox down. Nalarr and Brad's companions defeated the rest of the ARC Troopers when he was done fighting the commanders. He soon found out what had killed the ARC Troopers in the back. His Mandalorian friend, Mud Pekk, had found them and helped them. Brad talked with Mud for a moment, and then they prepared to leave. Nalarr walked onto the Defender's ramp. Nalarr was in the middle of the ramp when suddenly a Clone Sniper on top of a building sniped Nalarr through the head. Nalarr dropped dead. "No!" Brad shouted. He quickly grabbed Nalarr's body and put it on the Defender. Shadow shot the sniper in the head. Brad, BT-49, HK-62, and Shadow were about to get on the ship when theh suddenly saw a Youngling. "Come on!" Kahar shouted. The Youngling quickly began running towards the Defender. Suddenly, Lieutenant Correx stepped out of an alley. He raised his blaster and shot the Youngling. Shadow looked at Correx. "Correx, you don't need to do this!" Shadow shouted. "You were one of the 501st's best!" Suddenly, Jedi Master Gren and several Jedi Masters arrived. They were all exhausted and injured. "And I still am, and always will be," Correx replied. The Lieutenant turned around and aimed his blaster at the Jedi Masters. Shadow pulled out his blaster rifle and shot Correx in the chest as he turned around. Correx fell to the ground, dead. Kahar, BT-49, HK-62, Shadow, and Mud then helped the Jedi Masters on board the Defender. Kahar pressed a button and the ramp folded up and the door closed. More Clone Troopers from the 501st arrived. "T7, get us out of here!" Brad ordered. T7 then started the ship. Kahar flew the ship into the sky as the Clones pelted the hull with blaster bolts. The Defender then shot into space. They landed on Mustafar at Dark Nebula Lab. Kahar then buried Nalarr's body, along with his Twi'lek Artifact of Life. He then walked inside the lab. Brad arrived at Mustafar the same day he left Coruscant. Two days after he arrived on Mustafar, he formed The Survivors. Captain Oppa, Lieutenant Copper, Sergeant Chains, ARC Lieutenant Bomber, Koom, Tech, Lieutenant Colik, Sergeant Blox, Commander Corlix, and Falcon Squadron joined The Survivors. When Brad and Devis went to Yavin 4, they met with Boomdodger and he joined The Survivors. Kahar started a resistance group against the Empire called The Survivors. It was made up of Clones that disobeyed Order 66, Jedi that survived Order 66, and various militia, citizens, and Republic millitary. The Survivors were headquartered on Mustafar in Dark Nebula Lab. Master Gren (as seen in Sith Fortress on Hoth) was one of the Jedi Masters that survived Order 66 and joined The Survivors. The Survivors began as soon as Order 66 happened (in 19 BBY). One day, when everybody was at the lab, Kahar heard the siren going off. He immediately ran over to the scanners and saw that on an island floating in the lava, 2 gunships were letting Clone Troopers off. The Survivors grabbed weapons off the racks . Brad unlocked the blast doors at the entrance and then ran at the door. Everybody in the lab, except for the shark scientists, poured out of the lab. The Clone Troopers were crossing the bridge. One of the militia snipers that had joined The Survivors took cover behind a rock. Brad gave the sniper a hand signal and the sniper nodded. He then aimed his blaster rifle at the head of one of the Clone Troopers and fired. The bolt went right through the Clone Trooper's helmet. Smoke rose from the hole. The Clone dropped to the ground. Then The Survivors let out a battle cry and attacked the Clone Troopers. A militia heavy got a rotary gun out and started shooting at Clone Troopers. He killed 10 of them immediately. Suddenly a Clone Sniper from inside one of the gunships sniped the militia heavy and killed him. Kahar used the Force to teleport the new Imperial Rifles of the fallen Clone Troopers back to the racks in the lab and teleported the heavy gun back. Suddenly 3 more gunships began to pour off Clones on the island. The Survivors were outnumjoined The Survivors that was a demolition expert if he could borrow some dynamite. The Survivors Clone nodded, and gave Brad dynamite. Brad pulled out a lighter and lit the fuse on the dynamite. He could see the Imperial Clone Troopers were pinned down on the island and land bridge between the lab and the island. Brad threw the dynamite at the land bridge and used the Force to help guide it. It landed and exploded. The ends of the land bridge cracked and eventually snapped. The Clones who weren't killed by the explosion of the dynamite quickly sunk into the lava with the land bridge. Brad and the other Jedi then used the Force to throw the 5 gunships into the lava. Then they used the Force to bring the island down below the lava and finish off the remaining Clones. The Survivors returned to the lab. Brad immediately locked the blast doors again. Any injuries that were caused to members of The Survivors were immediately treated. The millitia and Survivors Clones quickly put their weapons on the racks. Brad could see a small freighter landing outside. He opened the blast doors. A black and red hooded figure jumped out of the ship and walked inside. The human man lifted the hood back. Kahar could see the face clearly and recognize him now. "Devik!" Kahar shouted. It was Kahar's old friend, Devis Trooper. They ran toward each other. "I thought I'd never see you again!" har said. "Yeah," Devis said with a grin. "Just escaped some Imperials. They set up a base few miles away. More Clones heading this way." Kahar sighed. "Great," Kahar said. "So do you want to join The Survivors?" Kahar asked. Devis nodded his head. Kahar made Devis a commander. Suddenly gunships started coming and landed several yards away. Imperial Clone Troopers poured out. The alarms activated as the scanners picked up the gunships and Clones. The Survivors grabbed their weapons. Kahar opened the him. The Imperial Clones started firing at The Survivors immediately. One of the militia troopers from The Survivors was shot in the shoulder and then shot in the head. He collapsed to the ground. The Survivors immediately returned fire. Kahar jumped at a group of 5 Imperial Clones and force pushed them into the lava. One came up behind Kahar and Devis immediately jumped above the Clone and cut him in half. Kahar turned around. "Thanks," Kahar said with a smile. Devis smiled back. The 2 stood back to back, deflecting blaster fire. Then they split up on the ground and started cutting down Imperial Clones. Kahar saw one coming up behind Devis. The Imperial Clone had his blaster aimed at Devis' back and was about to fire when one blue and one yellow lightsaber plunged through his back and came out his chest. Devis heard the sizzling behind him and turned around. He saw the Clone standing there, both of Kahar's lightsabers coming out of his chest. Kahar pulled the lightsabers out of the Clone and he collapsed. Kahar's communicator suddenly started buzzing. Kahar saw it was Bail Organa. Devis and Brad looked at each other and Devis nodded. Kahar ran into the lab and activated his communicator. "Hi Bail," Kahar said. "We're fighting a battle against the Imperials out there." Bail sighed. "That's alright. But when you get a chance, send an Ambassador and a large cruiser to Alderaan. The Alderaan Military and some citizens of Alderaan would like to join The Survivors." Kahar nodded. "Thank you, Bail," Brad said. "I will try to finish this battle immediately." Force Sweep to kill some of the others and knock the rest except for one into the lava. Brad force kicked the last one into the lava. The gunships immediately evacuated back to the Imperial Base. Brad saw the militia and the Survivors Clones finish off the rest of the Imperial Clones. Everybody returned to the lab and put their weapons on the racks. My Love Life First of all i would like to say this,don't judge me if you don't know me like i know me. It all started when i first joined a game called CWA ((Clone Wars Adventures)) and met a girl named Jaen Darkcharger and fell in love with her.I told her how a felt then we started dating.A few weeks after ,maybe even months she started getting on less.The last time i saw her was on a day in the summer,our last words were "I Love you" and "I love you too" then i never saw her again. Months later i met a girl named pickles45 cucombers123 and we started dating,after a few days of that i met the greatest girl in the world, Ravin Kaoskster ((Ravin Brooks)) i secertly liked her too but i never said a word or showed any feeling of it.At the same time I met my greatest enemy and rival Jade Silverblade ((Anthony Kyle Norton)).After a while he stole pick from me and she left me with a broken heart. Me and Anthony constantly fought over Ravin,when he would try to give her a kiss I would hit him with a fry pan for it.We used to fight all the time.Idk if he was just trying to play me or her or annoy one of us but it was one of the most memorable moments for me. One day,after a long day and alot of stuff had happen,Ravin was locked in one of her houses crying about something that I think Anthony did.I made her feel better,then I told her how i truely felt and kissed her .She told me she felt the same way,we both left the house with a smile.The Relationship wen't well until it hit a few snags with Pick and Anthony,always one challenging task after another.Some how we manage to power tru it all .Until I fell for one trap so obvouis,that I still can't belive Iwas stupid enough to fall for it. Pick told me she still loved me then she tried to make love to me.I was weak and couldn't say no,I didn't know how.The Next Day I was about to tell Ravin what happened and see if we could still make it work by just spending some time apart,but Pick beat me to it and when I got on, I lost the love of my life.No matter what I said or tried to do she would not let me say or do anything. After a few months we grew in freindship again but she started dating Anthony.That made me sick from the inside out.So I stood back suffering and hiding my suffering behind my cold ,dark, glares.Even tho she dated him I always did watch after her,anything he did to hurt her I tried to fix,wars between me and him grew stronger,but your not reading this to see about the rivaly,your reading to read about the love. Months laster more stuggles and struggles kept coming.My freinds and rival kept asking if I still loved her,of couse I said no.I knew to lie to them would be the right choice,for not lying would have only brought more tragic results.This life was not easy,it was hard,full of hate,full of risk and dispare.My part was the most painful of it all,you can judge me by my actions,but you can never judge me before you know my story. Still more and more months past and I wen't out with a kind physco,jock,silly,girl named Empress Darkmoon ((Bhindi Blackhawk)).She was a troubled and hard to control.I hard hardly any control of her until I tried some stone cold heartless ruleing.That relationdhip didn't work out well either cause once again the rival came in and destroyed what I built,like the so called, "Big Bad Wolf" blew down the"3 little piggys" houses. After all that I still managed to keep freindships with both Ravin and Bhindi.I have a daughter named Kaden Forcevampire,she kinda looks like Ravin in a way, she acts like me,Ravin,and Bhindi combined,weird,but I love her to death.I still have problems with relationships,but I still have love in my heart for one special girl. The thing about this is they made my life full of things I didn't except.They have prepared me to face things I will come across in the future.For that I am thankful to have such amazing and awsome people like this in my life.You are true freinds. I curently am hot for one girl and shes Talon if ya know what I mean :P Category:--Last of Us-- Category:--Republic Navy-- Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:-Republic Heroes- Category:1.The Intro Of Spire Category:13th special attack battalion Category:2.Pargraph discription Category:216th Battalion Category:3.The last training Category:4.The reaction Category:495th veteran Category:5.A better conversation Category:52 BBY Category:6.The newest Sargeant Category:7.The Talk Show Category:A.R.C. trooper Sky Category:AMS Category:ARC Trooper Category:ARC Captain Category:ARC Sniper Category:ARC sergeant Category:ARF trooper Category:Ace Pilot Category:Acolyte Category:Adam Fett Category:Adam Heart